As computer storage technology has advanced, high capacity storage devices have become increasingly commonplace. These devices can store a large amount of data, and some of these devices are portable in nature and easily lost or stolen. Similarly, virtual storage mediums such as virtual hard disks are making data much more transportable between devices. Storing large amounts of data on a storage device or virtual storage medium can be problematic for users because it can result in a large amount of data being exposed to a malicious user if the storage device or virtual storage medium is lost, stolen, or otherwise compromised. This can result in user frustration due to the vulnerability of the data they might want to store on such storage devices or virtual storage mediums.